1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers for liquids and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bellows-type container for facilitating the transfer of a liquid from one container to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to transfer liquids from one container to another, and in many instances it is extremely important to preclude contact between the liquid being transferred and the atmosphere, such as in the handling of gasoline, acids, toxic chemical, or the like. For example, it is often desirable to siphon gasoline from a storage tank into a second container, and spilling of the gasoline may be hazardous in that the gasoline is flammable and may explode or burst into flame under certain ambient conditions. At the present time, it is difficult to transfer liquids of this nature from one container to another, and the most prevalent manner for achieving such transfer is by a careful pouring of the liquid between the containers, or siphoning of the liquid from one container to another. In the pouring operation, the liquid is usually exposed to the atmosphere, and in the siphoning operation, it is common practice to utilize a tube having the opposite open ends disposed in the two containers for transfer of the liquid between the containers. Of course, some type of force must be applied to the interior of the tube for initiating the movement of the fluid from one tank to the other, and this is normally an awkward and difficult task.